1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CVD method and apparatus for depositing a film on a substrate through a CVD epitaxial growth process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there has been proposed a CVD method according to which a substrate having a surface to be deposited with a film is placed in a reaction chamber and a reactive gas being introduced thereinto is excited by irradiation with light, thereby depositing a film on the substrate surface. In this case, the light for exciting the reactive gas is usually scattered light.
With such a prior art CVD method, since the light used has only a relatively low energy density, the reactive gas cannot efficiently be excited. This inevitably leads to the defects of a relatively low film deposition rate and an appreciably low utilization efficiency of light.